People are constantly coming up with new and inventive water activities. As a result, many people are frequently injured from the associated hazards; many of which, involve injuries to the feet. While the current water shoes may offer some protection against puncturing and slipping, they also create other annoyances when wet, sandy, and/or muddy. In most cases, current water shoes create more discomforts than they help eliminate. As a result, many patrons of water activities remove their footwear before getting wet.
Two of the most common types of footwear seen around pools and beaches are flip-flops and sandals. Both types of footwear must be removed before getting wet. Most flip-flops and sandals become so slippery if they get wet that it is difficult to walk or even stand, without falling.